totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14: Battle of the Sexes Island
Season 14- Total Sims Battle of the Sexes Island is the fourteenth season of Total Sims Series. It consists 12 episodes with 17 campers in it. The hosts are Jakey and Thomas, aka Gia Bao Phan Duong, and the prize is $1,000,000 once again. Andrew- 21 years old. He returns to compete! Andrew also known as Andy is friends with most of his guy friends. He is one of the campers to quit the show next to Blade, Jasmine, Jesse, Jocasta, Laila, and Paul. Andy placed 12th. He never made merge. Ava- 18 years old. She returns to compete! Ava is very friendly towards to most of the campers. She became friends with Victoria and wants to take her to finals to win. Ava made merge and finale with Victoria. She ended up being runner-up of the season while Victoria won season 14 Battle of the sexes Island. Ava placed 2nd. Benjamin- 22 years old a newbie and Thomas' twin brother. Ben also known as Benjamin is one of the twin brothers next to Thomas on this show. Ben happens to be mean and crazy all the time lol. He is in a relationship with Shaniqua. Ben was voted off the island on day 23 and placed 8th. He made merge. Blade- 19 years old and a newbie. Blade is a survivor so he never gives up. He is really inactive when it comes to challenges. He is one of the campers to quit on the show next to Andy, Jasmine, Jesse, Jocasta, Laila, and Paul. Blade placed 12th. He never made merge. Jade- 16 years old a newbie and Mia's sister. Jade is a bit of a loner but is best friends with Jasmine most of the time. She comes from a family who wins a season like her sisters Alex, Karen, and Mia. She was voted off the island on day 14 and placed 11th. She made merge. Jasmine- 17 years old a newbie and Celeste's sister. Jasmine is very outgoing so she likes making new friends. She is mostly best friends with Jade on the island. Jasmine is one of the campers to quit the show next to Andy, Blade, Jesse, Jocasta, Laila, and Paul. She placed 12th. Jasmine never made merge. Jesse- 25 years old. He returns to compete! Jesse is friends with most of his guy friends. He is one of the campers to quit the show next to Andy, Blade, Jasmine, Jocasta, Laila, and Paul. Jesse placed 12th. He never made merge. Jocasta- 33 years old a newbie and Dem's cousin. Jocasta is known to be a player from Big Brother. She is very committed to God. Jocasta is one of the campers to quit the show next to Andy, Blade, Jasmine, Jesse, Laila, and Paul. She placed 12th. Jocasta never made merge. Kaycee- 21 years old a newbie and Seth's twin sister. Kaycee is a whiny girl who acts like a spoiled girl and always gets what she wants without asking. Kaycee got voted off the island on day 26 and placed 7th. She made merge. Laila- 17 years old a newbie and Lauren's sister. Laila is very bitchy and wants to be leader of her own group. She is one of the campers to quit the show next to Andy, Blade, Jasmine, Jesse, Jocasta, and Paul. She placed 12th. Laila never made merge. Mark- 18 years old and a newbie. Mark is a nice guy but can be evil sometimes. He was mistaken to have blonde hair and decided to have black hair instead. Mark got voted off the island on day 20 and placed 9th. He made merge. Mike- 18 years old and a newbie. Mike wants to become president and beat Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump someday. He has an interest in politics. Mike got voted off the island on day 35. He placed 4th. Mike made merge. Paul- 17 years old a newbie and Toby's brother. Paul is quiet and friendly. He comes from a town that has a mass shooting and wants to help them. Paul is one of the campers to quit the show next to Andy, Blade, Jasmine, Jesse, Jocasta, and Laila. He placed 12th. Paul never made merge, Shaniqua- 18 years old a newbie and Jonas' sister. Shaniqua is very loyal to mostly everyone. She is in a relationship with Ben. Shaniqua got voted off the island on day 32 aka Christmas Day being the only camper automatically eliminated and placed 5th. Shaniqua made merge. Thomas- 22 years old a newbie and Benjamin's twin brother. Thomas is one of the twin brothers next to Ben on the island. He was a host on Battle of the Sexes Island but is now an individual player on camp with the others. He is known to be the main antagonist of the whole season. Thomas placed 3rd. He made merge. Victoria- 18 years old. She returns to compete! Victoria is friendly to many of the campers. She became friends with Ava and wants to take her to finals and win. Victoria made merge and finale with Ava. She is the true winner of season 14 Battle of the Sexes Island while Ava became runner-up. Victoria placed 1st. Yogi- 17 years old, a newbie and Nina's brother. Yogi is a party animal so he likes to party every night. Yogi got voted off the island on day 17 and placed 10th. He returned for another chance but got voted off on day 29 and placed 6th. He made merge.